


从良 40

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 特殊疾病预警骂晰哥可以骂桃桃不行





	从良 40

**Author's Note:**

> 特殊疾病预警  
> 骂晰哥可以  
> 骂桃桃不行

 

40-1

\----------------

 

连夜暴雨，把车窗玻璃砸的隆隆作响，密集跌落的无根水溅出了雾气，是将触目所及都模糊了。

阿云嘎开进小区的时候险些撞到人，雨夜路滑，他愣是把刹车踩死了才堪堪停住，当他恼着火下车查看时见这身影差点吓出去一魂六魄。

“你怎么在这——”

郑云龙已经被雨淋透了，他穿着的睡衣变成了好重的湿毛巾绞在他身上，阿云嘎是离近了才看见还有个大布团子被他牢牢的护在怀中，阿云嘎不等他回话，论管三七二十一先把人塞回车里，暖风烘到最大。

将雨声阻隔到车门外，阿云嘎才听清郑云龙已经失力的哭腔，也看清他怀里抱着的是嘎嘎，那小羊浑身高热像颗烧透了的炭，阿云嘎自知这软团子对郑云龙来说意味着什么，不敢懈怠的一摆方向盘出小区往最近的宠物医院去。

郑云龙先说嘎嘎热，要阿云嘎把温度调低一些，可没一会儿他又说嘎嘎好冷。

阿云嘎心里一沉，知道这小东西的命数大概走不过今晚。

 

文明城市为人们提供了诸多便捷，譬如在这大雨的漏液也能找到一家能接急诊的宠物医院。

阿云嘎和郑云龙把小羊送来时值班人员也是一惊，少见有把羊作宠物的，这种动物不属于城市，与猫儿狗儿相比存活率低得令人悲戚，他一摸那小羊冰冷的鼻骨就知道已经没治了，但见抱羊这人一脸凄楚，他身后的一脸阴鸷，值班医生还是即刻开了急救室的门，手术灯一打，做着最后无力的挣扎。

抢救有时不是在治疗病患，而是在治疗家属。

那亮起的灼目红光不是将死之人的挣扎，而是仍在世人的。

郑云龙的一整张脸都贴在手术室的玻璃罩子上，他看不懂里面在做什么，他只能看见人们带着口罩，把嘎嘎的身上插满了管子，郑云龙站的远，看那蓝色罩布下洁白的羊脸，像一幕蓝天白云。

阿云嘎同他并肩站着，用手托在他的腰上也没说什么话，只是与他一起看着这死亡的自然过程。阿云嘎觉得郑云龙应该是对死亡有认知的，生命的流失与不可抗力的终结，人类以及一切生物在宇宙与世间的推赶下异常渺小。

不知道死亡教育对二十五岁的郑云龙来说是不是有些晚，但这又是组建完整人格所不能或缺的一课。

 

谁也没有为手术室的灯计时，但郑云龙的眼眶已经干了，甚至有开裂的痕迹，阿云嘎侧过头去亲在他眼角，郑云龙似是被沙疼了，猛得闭了一下眼。

刺目的红光熄灭了，大夫出来与他们说话。郑云龙是第一个站过去听，以往他从不与生人主动交谈，这次却问了很多，从病症到根源，他听的坎坷却非常认真，大夫或是被他的真挚打动，解释的也耐心，他说这是羔羊胸膜肺炎伴随羊肠血毒症，急症致死，诱因很多，但最重要的是天气与饮食问题，羊不比猫猫狗狗那样适应人类生活，金贵的照料并不能让它们健康成长。

听到这郑云龙的身形有些踉跄，阿云嘎用胸膛撑稳了他，郑云龙却没一直倚靠在这厚实的支柱上，他抽了两下鼻子，直起身来跟着大夫往手术室后的停间走。

大夫说羊肠血毒症会使尸体迅速腐烂，所以要主人们尽快决定处置方法，阿云嘎没有说话，他把决定与选择的权利交给郑云龙。

郑云龙跪在那已经冷掉的尸体旁，把颤抖的指尖贴在小羊冰凉的额上，它的耳朵已经不再同往日那么软热，只是僵硬的垂在那，无论如何拨动，这一双白色睫毛的眼睛都不会再睁开了。

 

“它死了对吗？”

郑云龙知道嘎嘎不是睡着了，因为只要挠一挠小羊的耳朵，无论多么深沉的梦都会被驱散。

郑云龙是见过死亡的，在十数年前，那些饿死的，或是受伤了又死掉的人，他们的身子软下去，眼睛长久地闭上，之后他们会发出恶臭，招来蝇蛆。

所以郑云龙一直以为死亡一定会伴随着不安和恐惧，那些惊慌憎恨的脸，郑云龙已经记不太清，但他记得那种令人作呕的气味，和现在这场面完全不同。

嘎嘎躺在小床上，一点都不像郑云龙记忆里的死亡。

“它死了。”

郑云龙又说了一句，他好像对死这个字很执着，也或许是感官与思维的不同步，让他只有把死这个字说出来，才真正能触碰到死亡。

 

阿云嘎把自己手叠着郑云龙的一起覆在小羊的额头上，他与郑云龙面对面，说不出什么宽慰的话，只静静地看着他，陪着他。

郑云龙签了火化的协议，他不会写字，就摁了一个非常完整的手印，他的指头被蹭上了通红通红的泥，怎样都擦不掉。

他们无声的坐在走廊里，郑云龙已是全然无力的靠在阿云嘎的肩膀上，他眼睛已经肿得分不出眼皮，没有什么声嘶力竭的哭嚎，就是怎样都揩不净的泪水把他浮肿的双颊淌出两道沟渠，

“嘎嘎——”郑云龙顿了一声，

“我好疼。”

阿云嘎紧忙把他托起来，摸摸他的脸又捏捏他身上，还以为是他今晚莽撞的往外跑磕碰到了身体，慞惶地问他哪里疼。

郑云龙却擒住了阿云嘎的手，放到了自己的心口上，他抓着阿云嘎的手骨节都泛白，是使了好大的力，他艰难的说，

“我好疼。”他嗓子里鼓出个气音的泡，他的皮肤太嫩，嫩到可以被泪水磨伤。

“阿云嘎。”

“阿云嘎。”

“阿云嘎。”

“你可不可以不要死。”

“你永远都不要死。”

“我求求你了。”

“求求你了……”

郑云龙一脸滂沱的泪让阿云嘎心慌，抽噎把他的话打得支离破碎，可他在难能连接的句中仍把死这个字咬得很重，阿云嘎的手盖在他心口，指缝间都是郑云龙崩落的泪，他从未见过郑云龙这样悲恸。

他只能把这滩水圈进怀里用低声与细语安抚着，他答应郑云龙好好活着，他说，

“我不会让你一个人。”

 

死亡的影响并不是被终结的生命本身，而是他的裙带关联，是在世间仍活着的人之间的牵扯。

郑云龙从未这样疼过，与此相比往昔在王晰那里流过的泪都不算什么了，王晰从不会用刀子割他，可如今却有人用锐利的刃剖开他的胸膛，把他的心拉扯出来反复挤压。

郑云龙惊恐的捂住心口，可他胸前的皮肉却没有一丝口子与伤痕，他的心就安安稳稳的放在那，没人碰没人抢。

但为什么会这样痛。

原来这就是失去的感觉吗。

郑云龙从未真正有过什么，甚至连自己都不是他所拥有的东西。

直到他被阿云嘎所带来恒久不褪的春天包裹，直到他拥有了生命中第一份鲜活。

可这份鲜活已经冰冷，是在他怀里冷去的。

郑云龙被冻木了四肢，他挣扎着寻找热源，所幸阿云嘎仍是炽热的，他的春天还在。

应激反应似的，郑云龙迫切的想把握住这一点点温度，可他却没有其他更有效的方法，只能苦苦哀求。

幸而阿云嘎答应了他。

 

阿云嘎叫了代驾来开车。

郑云龙抱着装着嘎嘎骨灰的小盒子几乎是哭晕在阿云嘎怀里，他本是想把郑云龙放在后座上让他安稳的睡，可郑云龙始终要攥着他的衣角，但凡有分毫的挪动，郑云龙就会在梦里蹙紧了眉，再跟上一句。

嘎嘎。

阿云嘎哪里舍得放下他。

 

 

 

40-2

\----------------

 

那晚过去之后，两笔巨款分别过到王晰自己的户上和公司的账里，王晰只是瞟了一眼就扔给财务再不管了。

王晰一个人在家把手机关上歇了三个整天，他胸前被勒出的瘀痕用药酒搓开了，胳膊上的也浅下很多，但是背上的就难能消除，不过王晰只要是不在镜子前回头就好，他自己看不见也就罢了。

他把那枚戒指和周深的照片都归置了存在个樟木箱子里，他本是想连床头的合影也收回去，但周深那张笑脸太过灿烂，一手挎着王晰的胳膊，一手捧着束花，是小期末汇演那天的打扮。

王晰把相框放在心口贴了一下又放回原处，继而去收拾别的。王晰给周深裁了两柜子衣服，周深其实根本没有那么多演出机会，可王晰恨不得让他唱一首歌就换一件，他想把他的小深深打扮的最光鲜，让所有人的眼光都落在他身上，他就应当是日月，是星光。

而且王晰原以为家境不好的孩子多多少的会有一点虚荣的情绪。

他不该以己度人的。

 

周深的衫啊裤子什么的太多，王晰把这些都刨出来也不知道怎么处理，这一地狼藉竟是把他脑子里锁好的往事又掘出来，王晰轻轻叹了一声，把自己埋在这堆衣服里，手脚卷着不存在的周深味道眯了一会儿。

他这一梦有些长，纷纷扰扰的再醒过来天是全黑了，他也不知道是什么时候，只觉着肚子有些瘪，就去热了只粽子，之前端午剩下的白粽被冻在冰箱里，王晰把它翻出来煮了，口感与当时比差出去许多，但也足够果腹。

他一只粽子吃得雅，尖细的筷头划过莹白圆满的米粒，蘸了口白糖再送进嘴里。

王晰许久没这样稳当的在家吃饭，他享受仔细咀嚼每一粒米的感受，糖末混着米珠子暧昧地粘黏他的齿，当他完整又舒坦的吃了一只粽子，整个人都松下来，喘了一口甜糯的气儿，自己去收拾了碗筷。

夜里不见困，就靠在窗下又操起那方水磨，他觉着嘉兴本地的白壳糯米比不上芦花糯香细，但他手上也没别的，便也就凑活了。

这一磨就过去了不知还剩下多少的夜，腻手的白末末堆成了小丘，王晰想再去拿只碗，可是他坐的太久，腰上僵了一下，他下意识喊一声，

“深深——”

“给我拿个……”

 

三天之后王晰开了手机，果不其然的卡了好半天，他紧着重要的打开看，没读两条助理的电话就打进来，王晰接起了就听见那边说一个好消息，和一个算不上坏消息的消息。

王晰说先听好的。

——余生制药撤诉了，并打开了之前那几篇学术论文的权限。

那坏消息呢，王晰这样问。

电话那边传来声女孩的轻叹，她只说发他邮件了，让王晰自己看。

王晰说好，撂了电话去看电脑。

是一篇没发出的稿子，算是娱乐板块的，一些豪门间的八卦而已。王晰对这坏消息有些疑惑，但鉴于他助理从不扯谎夸大，王晰还是耐着性子翻了一遍，于是他看见了他助理说的坏消息。

周深订婚了。

 

周家一直藏起来的小少爷终于走到了人前，同余家的二小姐订了姻好，确实门当户对。

附件里还有一些照片，周深那天的白西装很惹眼，领口和袖口都缝着烁烁的钻，比王晰给他裁过的那些衣服精致得多。

照片里几乎没有周深的正面，大多是他低眉尝酒的样子，或是侧头与他的未婚妻交谈，一些错位的照让他们显得很亲密，王晰知道他们并不亲密，因为他知道周深在真正亲密的人身边是什么样子。

他知道吗？

王晰看了几篇也不再看了，给助理回邮件说把这个消息全线买断，一点都不允许透。

 

余笛的撤诉让王晰凑手不及，他扫了一眼这几天的结盈已经恢复了原先的势头，也有银行来继续与他这边谈合作，毕竟一个本就深有公信又长势喜人的互联网公司，在现今的经济结构里依旧处在众星捧月的地位。

王晰转过身去抽了支烟，窗外天气说不上好也不算差，风平浪静的从来无事发生，仿若这只是一个王晰在家躲懒的下午，公司没什么事儿，哪都没什么事儿。

可家里也没什么人。

王晰又给助理敲了一封邮件。

 

王晰现在手上有钱，甚至是很多闲钱。

他叫助理去和企划沟通最近要做几个大项目醒一醒，然后再发一圈奖金给大家松松精神。

在邮件的尾巴又附了一处地址。

这是个在四环上的小酒吧，是王晰与周深初遇的地方。

王晰想把这地界盘回来，用来提醒自己往日不是大梦一场。

 

他手下办事利索，公司里的项目都有条不紊的进行，王晰也总去办公室坐着，跟着研发组讨论一些新的用户功能，那些人要么是高校淘来的，要么是别的公司撬过来，总之都不是什么平凡人，午后的会议上，你来我往间总是能起一场唇枪舌战，王晰多是静听他们吵翻天，最后再拿个令人信服的主意，他带的团队岁数都不算大，与互联网接触多了心态也跟着年轻，但王晰保温杯里老年人配置的黑枸杞还是一成不变。

同往常一样，下午散会了王晰在办公室整理今天的文件，助理敲门进来说王晰之前想要的那块地算是谈下来了，但卖方想要王晰亲自去聊一下。

王晰嗤笑一声，问她说谁这么大谱，但她助理也不甚清楚，只说那边态度很诚恳但也很坚决，务必要见王晰一面。

王晰的指头在办公桌上点了两下，心中较量一番还是答应下，助理告知过时间便退出去了。

他在软皮椅子上又陷了一会儿，把那杯温热的枸杞水喝下一半，看看时间便开车出去。

王晰今天本就穿的随意，又在公司忙了一天看上去更是懒散，但他没有再回家收拾，因是现在也没什么人配得上他有意的讲究。

车里循环着老歌，还是那几句嚼烂的词，可王晰总爱听这调，

“等待着你……”

 

到了地方，王晰一打眼见这还是原来的陈设，看这新主人似乎并没有什么经营的意向，大门开着王晰便轻车熟路的走进去，旁的沙发上都是防灰的白罩子，只有一处是有灯的，王晰便往那去，叠着腿在沙发上坐稳，他倒是想看看是怎样一尊佛能有这么大腕儿。

他屁股没落一会儿，唱台倒先起了歌，王晰眯着眼坐的稳当，他是想看看这弄什么玄虚。

然而下一秒他就坐不住了，上面走出那个身影，是王晰就算得了老年痴呆也忘不掉的轮廓。

他下意识起身要走，然而却被困住了双脚，这带着薄薄灰尘的地板粘住了他的鞋底，那清澈透亮的嗓音是千万条鱼线，从他的脚踝绕上了他的腰与臂。

周深又抢拍了。

 

“等待着你

等待你慢慢的靠近我

陪着我长长的夜到尽头

别让我独自守候。”

 

周深拿着麦走下来，他一步一步走近王晰，昏暗的光下他看得清王晰瘦了太多，那细胳膊晃荡在空空的半袖下有些缺衣少食的凄苦味道，当然他也看见那胳膊上青筋暴起，也看见那死死攥住的拳，周深换了口气，继续唱着，

 

“等待着你

等待你默默凝望着我

告诉我你的未来属于我

除了我别无……”

 

他再也唱不下去，因他已经转到王晰面前。

王晰颊上的肉一点都没有了，颧骨被顶光落下阴影，他下颚线薄到清冷又锋利，却被连绵的泪水画了一遍。

王晰的泪水砸到了周深拿着的麦上，扩出好大的杂音。

“晰哥……”周深也是哽住了嗓子。

然而王晰并没有看他，任自己泪水流了满面，目不斜视的与周深错开，只要他直视前方他就看不见周深的眉眼，只要他看不见这烙刻在脑中日夜思念的容貌，他就可以当作从未见过，他就可以压下心底一切的非分之想。

王晰从未如此急迫的想拔腿就跑，可不知是他腿抬得太慢，还是周深的怀抱来的太急，他竟不知道周深的胳膊这么有力，能把他锢在怀里无法挣扎。

他的背心一下被烙热了，熟悉的气息从身后钻进他的胸腔，飞速扎根拔地而起长作了一颗招摇的大树。

“晰哥……”

“我好想你。”

“我好想你。”

 

王晰即刻溃不成军，他甚至已经在死死咬着自己还没完全愈合的下唇，不可遏制的泪涕让他本就邋遢的今天更加狼狈。

周深绕到他面前，哀切的恳求，

“晰哥。”

“你抱抱我。”

“抱抱我。”

王晰不知道他的手是怎样搭上周深的肩膀，但自从他低下头撞进周深双眼的那一刻，他就知道自己再也出不去了。

你为什么还要来招惹我，你还要来骗我是吗。

那你骗吧。

骗吧。

 

 

 

40-3

\--------

 

狂风骤雨不足以形容这个久别的吻，王晰要把周深柔软的口腔中每一滴汁水都卷尽了，他不给周深任何解释的机会，只疯了一样的吻他，啃他，撕咬他。

他要把他勒进自己的身体里，他要惩罚他，惩罚他的欺骗，惩罚他不留音讯的离弃，惩罚他不知羞耻的勾引。

“骗子。”

王晰开口说了他第一句话，又不给周深道歉的喘息，只把这两个字压进他的嗓子深处。

周深只仰着头承受这份暴怒，可王晰见他顺从的样子更加肆虐，他捏在周深屁股上的手无比用力，是要撕烂那薄薄的裤子。

周深被捏得疼出声，然而王晰并没有因为这细弱的哀求而原谅他，王晰那一双粗粝掌纹的手不可抗拒的闯进周深的裤子里，分别向两边拉扯他细嫩的臀瓣。

撕裂感由下至上舔过周深的脊骨，他不知因恐惧还是兴奋而战粟，只将搂着王晰脖颈的胳膊收得更紧，腿也打开不自觉的攀附上，然而王晰却将他拆下来掼进沙发里，不留余地的将他混白的屁股剥出来。

周深还没从突来的暴露中回过神，凌厉的掌风就落在他屁股上，他忍不住哭出声。

实在是太疼了，王晰从没这样打过他，以往的巴掌不过是调弄情欲的方法，王晰从来舍不得把他打疼，可今天王晰是真怒了，掌掌都是渗入皮下的刺痛，正手反手交叠而落，一点情面都不留。

 

周深的哭喊似乎失去了所有的魔法作用，他被王晰草草撸射，身后的人揩着一手精液往他穴里卷，他好久没被开过，只是两根手指就能让他把王晰的名字叫得破碎，可王晰并不管这个，只把他阔开一些，举着自己的性器就嵌进去。

可根本就插不进，周深觉得自己整个人快裂开，王晰像是要在他身上辟一条深渊峡谷，一次不成就再试第二次，王晰一手拧着周深的腰，一手扶着自己烫热的阴茎，狠着心的往里插。

整根没入那瞬间的疼痛让周深弹离了王晰的掌控，他狼狈的瘫在沙发上，屁股上的掌印已经透出了血点，王晰低垂着眼看这单薄脆弱的年轻肉体，没有丝毫往日的怜惜，他举着自己狰狞的性器发号施令，

“跪好。”他从未这样威严的说过话。

周深几乎是下意识的跪起身来把屁股翘起，可他又觉得这样太过不知廉耻，就夹着两条腿想做些无谓的遮掩，王晰也不使手破开他无用的屏障，只把硬热抽在他尾骨上，沉声说，

“自己扒开。”

 

周深无法违抗这样的命令，当他颤抖着手将自己腿间的粉穴捧出来，王晰几乎是无有停驻的碾了进去，卷曲磨人的耻毛一下比一下重的打在周深手上，可他不能松手，只要他的手臂有一丝垂落的迹象，王晰都会更重更无情的撞他，再用蛮力抽打他的腿肉。

王晰摁着周深的后脑，将他的五官不留情面的挤在沙发皮面上，周深无法将皮沙发哭到湿透，那渗不下的泪水又还到他的鼻腔里，周深的嗓子已经喊劈了，那哀鸣本就嘶哑，又被不透气的皮面阻隔，原本清透的声音现下变成了濒死的悲吟，王晰把周深的头拔起来一些，将他从窒息感中释放，他俯下身来在周深耳旁问他，

“你是谁？”

可他并不让周深回答，又把他压回沙发里挺着腰的撞，周深的身体无疑是异常适合性爱的，在这样称得上是折磨的交合中竟也可以泌出些爱液，软壁已由抗拒转至缠绵，给予王晰横冲直撞的性器无数个亲吻。

 

王晰是爱惨了周深，可他又恼他，又恨他。

未见时只是哀痛，因他知道已再无以后，可见面时却不像回忆往事时那样温柔悱恻，本应是失而复得的欣喜与浓浓爱意，他却只想听周深哭，他要让他疼，让他和自己一样痛。

王晰不想看周深的脸，可他又控制不住把人翻过来，他太久没见过周深高潮时的样子，可如今见了心上又好难过，只好偏过头去用手固着他的肩膀，把他嫩软的腿根拍打得通红。

周深在品尝久违的甘霖中痛着又享受着，可他仍有时间发现一件新奇的事儿。

王晰不敢看他。

只要有眼神交错，王晰那一双清冷的吊眼就会浮出水花，若再多看两眼就会聚集成翻涌的浪，周深想去抱着他，却被王晰忽然挺入的动作拒绝，可周深偏要抱他。

激流对撞，被插入的永远是受害者，可周深哪怕被胀痛穿透他也要搂上王晰的脖子，在他耳旁嘶哑的喃一声，

“晰哥。”

 

最后一根弦也绷断了。

王晰竟是伏在周深肩上嚎啕大哭。

是那种从胸腔喷薄出的不可控的情绪，尽管他的一部分还烫着周深的肠壁，可他已经无力再去顶弄，两条细瘦的胳膊把周深牢牢的锢在怀里，他的声音本就被折磨到嘶哑，此刻更是低弱到尘埃里，他像是溺水的人扒着浮木，指尖都渗着血，指甲也嵌进皮肉里，可他仍死命的抠着周深这汗淋淋的身体，他叫他的名字，

“周深。”是无奈的一声

“周深。”是不甘的一声

“周深。”是带着爱意的一声。

 

这场荒唐又汹涌的性事以一个轻柔绵长的吻告终，周深骑坐在王晰跨上，贴合的地方还未分开，他看着王晰哭肿的脸笑，说他是死掉的金鱼眼，王晰去咬周深的鼻子，说他也好不到哪去。

周深与王晰额头相碰，又轻轻喊了一声，

“晰哥。”

周深开始给王晰讲他的故事，从小时候母亲的离开，父亲的背叛，再到与余笛的始末和关于阿云嘎只在性事上的纠缠。

他也说他对这个家族的排斥与厌恶，说他消极抵抗的心态，又到不得不进去搅弄的无奈，周深很郑重的捧起王晰的脸说和余家的婚姻，

“对不起晰哥。”  
“我不单单是为了让余笛收手。”

“我必须要娶他妹妹，你知道余……”

“我知道。”王晰哪里不理解家族间的姻亲利益，周深是周家唯一的男孩，这个婚他是如何都跑不掉。

他看着眼前这一双澄澈，王晰不忍周深拗着本心去涉足污秽，可他并无话语权，他只能拉长一声叹息，坚定的回望进周深的眼。

到底的先动心的人会被困在无比卑微的处境里。

“深深，让我帮你吧。”算计人心，王晰自诩比周深要擅长。

 

又是一个牵扯爱欲的吻，情浪将起，王晰的手机响了。

——阿云嘎的电话。

王晰惊诧的看着屏幕，直到电话挂断都没恍过神来接，周深问他怎么不接，还未等王晰解释电话又打进来，王晰接起还没能说话，阿云嘎强在前头问，

“周深呢。”言语里是异常的焦急。

王晰把电话递给周深，后者疑惑着一面接过来一面看自己的手机，果然有十数条未接来电。

王晰眼看着周深接过电话，表情逐渐凝重，撂下手机的时候两条眉毛已经紧紧的绞在一起，王晰问他怎么了，周深的语气难能这样颤抖，他说，

“龙哥……HIV……阳性。”

 

 

 

 


End file.
